The World Domination Plan of an Evil Hanyou
by TamashaToko
Summary: NarKag Naraku's evil plans have never been clear even to the hanyou himself, but when he discovers her time period he has new goals to meet, can Kagome help, or will she submit to her worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leashed

The day, had been pretty normal…

Strange how things could be classified as normal when normalcy consisted of fighting demons and collecting pieces of a magical jewel, but that's how Kagome Higurashi saw it after another day of fighting with Inuyasha over something she couldn't remember and Miroku getting smacked in the face for groping Sango. Monks, demon slayers, hanyous, and risking her life had all become second nature, and it was becoming hard to remember life before falling through the well.

She had finally done the best thing for everyone and dropped out of school. She could always go back when the journey ended and it saved her grandpa time from making up excuses and it was one less thing Inuyasha could complain about, and she had to admit sitting by the fire eating grilled fish was much more relaxing after a hard day's work without a text book in her lap.

"Having fun?" Inuyasha gruffly asked dumping firewood next to her while she looked over some magazine, "I thought no more school meant less shit in your bag, now you have that crap."

"Just a few magazines Inuyasha!" she argued closing it knowing that she wouldn't get any reading done.

"Just a few! Your backpack has more skinny skimpy women in it than one of those whore houses we've stumbled upon."

Before she could defend the super models that she didn't even know it was yanked out of her hand, "Hey give that back!"

He quickly opened it up and stared only at the pictures, which reminded Kagome to ask at a more appropriate time if Inuyasha knew how to read or not, "Can clothes in your time get any shorter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at what you're wearing? You don't have to wear the stupid thing, but you do anyways and then you wonder why Kouga obsesses over you and damn pig demons take you wanting a wife."

"That's all because of my skirt?"

"Because you like showing your legs off, yeah."

She stood up quickly, "Sit boy!"

"What?"

SLAM!

"If it wasn't for you always dragging us into danger I wouldn't have to wear it. It's a lot easier to run in a short skirt than pants that could get caught in a thorn bush or something I could trip over."

"Dragging you into danger? Bitch, it's always me saving you!"

"Sit!"

SLAM!

"Knock it the hell off Kagome!"

She scoffed, "I was having a nice time until you decided to barge in with your mouth, Inuyasha can't you tell when your not wanted?"

The hurt that played on the hanyou's face quickly made her regret saying that. Even though he deserved it from all those times she claimed her to be a shard detector and ran off to find Kikyo she made it as though his only purpose was saving her. That wasn't true, she loved him, she just couldn't find the right words or time to say it.

"So any time I'm not around is nice, huh?"

"Inuyasha I didn't-

"No, you did."

"Will you just listen and-

"No you listen! This yelling and sitting crap is wearing on my nerves fast and is getting old. I am always saving your asses, and don't bring Miroku and Sango into this because if it wasn't for me they would have all been killed off long ago, and then I'm forced to rest when I don't want to because of you pathetic humans where I can't rest because I'm being screamed at about stupid shit. Do and read whatever you want, because starting now I'm ignoring your ass."

Kagome wanted to say something, but he was taking this cold shoulder treatment seriously. It wasn't wrong before he was sitting on a tree limb facing away from her dead to the world. A simple sit command could fix that, but she decided there was a time and a place for physically punishing Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha," she said for the fourth time that night, "we've had some fun times together, you just have a habit of ruining a few quiet moments, that's all."

Nothing.

"Is he sulking?" Sango asked curiously as she approached after catching some more food with the monk and kitsune.

"His ignoring me," Kagome sighed.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Miroku," Inuyasha's voice came from the tree, "can you please tell Kagome and Sango that she ain't so perfect and everything that goes wrong is not automatically my fault."

Like a three-year-old Inuyasha was, but if that's the game he wanted to play, than that's the game they would play.

"Miroku can you tell Inuyasha that I was just going to apologize, but if he wants to ignore me than I'll gladly accept his offer."

"Miroku will you tell Kagome that I gladly accept, and I'll be happy not listening to her as her voice annoys me and I can't stand her smell. Wish I could go back in time, dodge this stupid necklace, and kick her ass before taking my jewel."

Tears. That's what Inuyasha smelled.

"Wait Kagome," he called out.

It was too late. She was already heading out into the darkness of the woods.

"Kagome come back!" he jumped out of the tree, "it isn't safe."

"What does it matter if I get killed? You would have done it yourself all that time ago, and I bet if I removed the necklace nothing would stop you from doing it now and taking the shards. It's nice to know that all this time together meant nothing and the only reason you've kept me around is because of the stupid jewel shards."

Speaking of the shards…

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed to the bottle that hung around Kagome's neck. Thanks to that bastard Naraku always stealing their shards by using Kikyo and the confusion caused in the battle with the band of seven they only had two. After a long journey of not picking up the trace of shards anywhere he suspected that they'd all been found and the only ones left were the two in Kouga's legs and the one in Kohaku's back.

"Where is our other shard at?"

Kagome's sadness and anger heightened at that question. How dare he bring up the location of the shards when that was the subject of why she was angry with him? Why was he so stupid?

"None of your business!"

"It is so my business stupid! Yell at me for calling you a shard detector or whatever, but it's your job to look for and after the stupid things and I'm leader so you will answer me when I ask you a question."

She turned around and screamed, "I didn't ask to meet you or do any of this in the first place! Just leave me alone…"

He was about to chase after her when Miroku and Sango stopped him. They were mumbling about how she needed some alone time, but he already knew that and thought that maybe it would be best. Did she really regret all their time together?

So a shard was missing? No matter how powerful he became or how many he slaughtered there was always a minor detail like this getting in his way.

He had acquired all the shards now except the ones in the ookami's legs and in his servant's back, and these two shouldn't have been an issue. Tonight had been the night he planned on killing Inuyasha and his friends for good, but a shard was not present.

"So much for spilling the hanyou's blood," Naraku muttered after spying on their camp now able to move unnoticed, "my fight will be with the miko."

With this new body he was much powerful than before, but still he wouldn't pick a fight when it was unnecessary. Fools like that Sesshoumaru could call it cowardly if they wanted too, but to him it was smart. Now instead of having to exchange words and attacks with the humans and dirty half-breed he would just have to question and eliminate Kagome. Perhaps this would be very simple or a crick in his neck depending on the location of the other shard.

The girl was sitting under a tree and crying, probably about the fight that her and Inuyasha had.

Why was he stopping to notice such a thing? He was wasting valuable night and time. Every second that went by was another second he didn't have the shikon no tama.

She was so much like Kikyo though. The miko he'd killed twice and managed to abandon all feelings for. He had no mercy for that woman. Despite the woman's ability to once again join the world of the living he felt a bit relieved when he thought about being able to kill her again without a second thought.

Kikyo never cried though. Even when her life was finished. Even when she felt betrayed by her lover. Even when past thoughts brushed over her. Nothing was worth her tears.

Kagome cried when she was hurt, maybe that was why he noticed her. Crying over something so little was a very un-Kikyo like trait.

Honestly, where had Kagome been when he had more free time? Instead of cold fish like Kikyo and arrogant asses like Inuyasha who had already lived a life of pain prior to love affair with the miko a girl like Kagome would be more interesting to toy with. Such innocence and emotion. The kind you could break and not put back together again…

There was still a little fun he could have with the girl. Like how to approach her?

Kagome couldn't believe it. How could Inuyasha say such things? She knew he would never lay a claw on her after everything they've been through, but still for him to say it just for the purpose of hurting her? How could she tell him how she felt when he was hell bent on pushing her away? Maybe he really had no feelings for her…

Maybe he could never move on from Kikyo…

"Kagome."

Kagome turned around teary eyed and turned away in disgust, "Go away Inuyasha."

He didn't, and instead sat down next to her, "Kagome will you just come back. I don't want you out here where you could get hurt."

"I'm a big girl Inuyasha, I can handle myself."

"I know that, and I could care less what you do on your own time, but we need to find Naraku. That bastard has the power to cloak his aura now, but there's the chance that his power might weaken, and if that happens you should be able to sense his piece of the jewel."

Like predicted Kagome angrily stood up, "Find Naraku yourself!"

Inuyasha growled before grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her back down to his level, "I will once we run into Kikyo again. She can sense the shards, so once I talk some sense into her you can be on your way."

"Ki-kikyo," she stuttered.

Fear, that's what Naraku was bathed in from this girl, and it was so pleasant. Her worst fears were being realized.

It was nice to know that the spell he cast over Inuyasha's party in the woods that day had been a great success on his part. That was the day Kikyo turned over a big chunk of the jewel and now he knew what everyone's worst fear was.

"I will always love Kikyo," Inuyasha's fangs were showing as he smiled, "shard detector."

"Inuyasha," her eyes widened with tears, "why are you saying this? What's wrong with you?"

"Why can't you just accept the truth? Oh I see, have feelings for me? Well I guess I have no problems about you being my whore, that's as close as you're going to get."

Before she could react she was pushed on to the ground with his body pressing against hers. His fangs grazed her neck as his knee tried to force her legs apart.

This wasn't Inuyasha, that much she knew. It could be some kind of new demon that just wanted to take advantage of her, but even though she'd never seen his shape shifting abilities first hand he came to mind being the enemy she hated most and had fruitlessly been pursuing.

"Naraku," she gasped as the fangs broke her skin.

Her realization of who he was snapped him back to reality. This was a bit too much and was wasting time, but thoughts of how it would have felt made him have no regrets. Her free had been like an aphrodisiac enticing him to consume all of her in everywhere possible. Yes, if only she would have been the shrine maiden that catered to Onigumo all those years ago, than he would have much more pleasant memories.

He changed back into his true self as he sat up, but still had Kagome under him from the waist down so she wouldn't think of going anywhere. The weight of his whole body resting there was crushing her a bit, and it would be hard to get any information out of a dead specimen though.

A tendril formed from the palm of his hand and wrapped itself around her neck temporarily choking her. It was another unnecessary waste of energy, but some suffering was in order after the times her arrow had delayed his plans.

Once he had his fill from that he detached the tentacle as it started to wrap around her neck forming a strong collar. Sacrificing another replaceable appendage he created a leash that wouldn't leave his hand and would send some pain her way if she tried to exist.

Standing up he yanked the collar with him forcing her to sit up after she experienced some unwanted abuse to her neck, "If I've heard correctly miko one of the shards that should be in your possession is not, now is that correct?"

"You'll never get it Naraku!" she yelled hoping that her struggle would attract the attention of Inuyasha.

That only made him smirk as he gripped on to the leash and a jolt made her whimper, "I was really hoping for your cooperation Kagome."

The sound of her whimpering on the ground was pleasing to his ears as she muttered more defiance and he was forced to punish her again. Once that became tiring he dragged her face to his by roughly grabbing a hand full of her soft hair.

"The jewel will become complete with or without your assistance, revealing the shards location will earn you a quicker death."

Between that moment of abuse and the next she thought about one thing you could always count on Naraku for. He didn't even spare an enemy one shred of hope for mercy, even when he could have lied to give her some incentive to hand over what he desired. It was always nice to have things straight to the point, but she knew if Naraku had the chance to toy with her emotions like he did in the form of Inuyasha he would stall things as long as possible.

"You need me," she made sure to tell him, "Kikyo would rather die than help you find that other shard, and it's somewhere you'll never get it."

He made the shock last longer as he became annoyed.

She spoke the truth, and he didn't like that truth.

There was something, he Naraku, could not attain with more choices than one. The jewel wasn't had by a demon that would publicize it's ownership over it like all the others he slayed had and Kikyo would die again before locating it. He had to keep Kagome alive until he had full possession of it, and perhaps even longer since she would serve as the perfect bait to locate Kouga, and she knew it.

"_It's somewhere you'll never get it."_

"I am the strongest demon in these lands," he made sure to boast before harming her again after a comment about being a hanyou, "there is no place you could have hidden the shard that I won't find it."

Once he released her hair she fell into a pained crumbled state, she wouldn't last much longer, but still she dared to defy him, "Keep telling yourself that Naraku, you can't get it."

She was about to go unconscious, but he quickly smacked her in the face to keep her in the waking world where more suffering would await her. He was surprised he had been able to control himself enough to the point where it would only bruise despite what was on the line. Did this girl have the power to hide it in other dimensions. He would soon find out.

"Kanna," he spoke as his quiet incarnation appeared, "I was saving this surprise for Inuyasha's death, but I suppose it can help pursue you to stop resisting."

Kagome had no clue what Naraku was talking about. Her mind was becoming numb from the exhaustion of having her body harmed and the pain stinging on her cheek, and somehow out of all the blurred images she noticed something different about the white girl who approached, her mirror, it was different, the rim was gold instead of sliver.

"I can now control the night," the girl spoke in an eerie tone.

Naraku chuckled, "Our episode with Kaguya did earn me an advantage after all."

That was Kaguya's mirror! The demon who'd eaten immortal beings to become one and used her magical mirror to seal Kagura and Kanna before turning Inuyasha into a demon. Kanna could use it to control the night though?

That's right, it was once used to turn the moon full and keep it that way for several days. Wait- if the moon could be controlled then…

"Tonight would be the perfect night for a new moon Kanna," Naraku made Kagome realize her second worst fear, Inuyasha being killed the night he was human.

"No," she moaned painfully now grabbing at Naraku's purple kimono hoping that her motions would keep her from falling asleep and being painfully awoken again.

"It's your choice Kagome," he smirked, "reveal the location of your other shard, or Inuyasha will become human and be killed by me within seconds."

Kagome would reveal the location of the shards since Naraku having the shikon was less important than Inuyasha being killed off, but how to explain it? How could she tell Naraku that she left the other shard in her time just incase this situation happened. She thought it would be a good idea since they literally could not afford to lose another shard and she had the other one to transfer between times, but now it made her regret being so dumb. Naraku would never believe her and kill all her friends before realizing the truth.

"The well," Kagome coughed, "if I go through it I would be five hundred years into the future. I and Inuyasha are the only ones that can go through so I hid the shard there."

She flinched ready to be smacked again, but nothing. She looked up into those terrifying crimson eyes of his to discover him smirking. Her being a girl from the future was such a dumb story! How could he believe it? An intellectual like him believed in future girls?

"So that's the secret of the well," he chuckled again, "the first time I saw you was the day you came out and embraced that pathetic half-breed, and I knew it held some significance. Time travel was one thing I wasn't expecting though."

So he did believe her? That wasn't good, but wait? Could he move through the well? It accepted Inuyasha, but what about another hanyou? Shippou or the other two couldn't get through so it was either just Inuyasha that could move through or half-breeds. She didn't know which she wanted to be true. If Naraku got through the well he would have the shikon and could hurt her family, if he couldn't have the jewel he would kill Inuyasha when he was changed into a human, but then again he would probably kill Inuyasha anyways. There was no win situation with this. It was scary, there was no way out.

"Kanna you and the others shall surround the camp," Naraku began to drag Kagome even though she lay limp on the ground, "attack to kill whomever moves past this perimeter. I will return shortly."

Obviously they were heading towards Kaede's village and the bone eater's well. That was a two day walk, so Naraku would fly them there. That's what she thought, but body continued to be dragged against twigs and stones breaking and bruising her skin. She tried to stand up and follow, but her legs gave out and she fell on to the ground again.

He stopped and grinned down at her, "You will walk on all fours like the pet you are, or be dragged until all your skin is rubbed off, your choice."

"I'm no damn pet!" she quickly yelled trying to stand up again before being shocked.

"Walk on all fours or be hurt," he said before turning around and pulling on the leash.

Naraku wanted to break her, that much was obvious, and she wouldn't let him have that. He couldn't have that! He had already taken everything else from her.

She was getting hurt badly, he could tell by the smell of her blood. Her face would soon be filled with cuts and her arms were probably bad as well. The end was coming soon for all of them, and none of her friends were around, so what did her last shred of dignity have to do with anything.

It didn't matter, if she was going to be so prideful than he would get some fun out of it. At the same time though he wanted to fly and be there right now, but if he waited fifty years to get the jewel than he could wait another two days if he had to for some last minute pleasure.

Kagome didn't want too, it would break her soul, but the pain! She couldn't take any more of it, and if she remained on the ground like this she would fall asleep and her body would be harmed a lot more. Naraku seemed to have no qualms about walking at a fast pace. Oh, what did it matter? He was going to kill her anyways, and as long as Inuyasha wasn't here to see her give in to the enemy.

She got on her legs, forcing him to stop and raise his eyebrow at her. She then stretched her arms out and began to crawl, giving him what he wanted. The bastard.

"So are you my pet Kagome?" he asked as she walked past him.

"Yes," she choked on her tears.

"And whose your master?"

No answer, but he hadn't been expecting it. Honestly, Naraku didn't really want to imagine it, but if he was that girl he'd never give himself the satisfaction after already being humiliated. He'd never done anything to this girl except try to kill her on a few occasions, but he'd hurt her friends in many unforgivable ways, she would submit so easily.

He wasn't giving up though. She would address him as master before it was all sudden done, and he also looked forward to having her hate him like her friends did. Maybe she had family in her time, he could make her hate, and then make her regret not being there enough for her family before their demise. Regret and hate, two major recipes for a tainted jewel shard that would add to his beautiful jewel.

He watched her crawling on the ground with her now leading the way. Not only was this view pleasant in many ways, but also he had a nice view of her ass.

She was a pathetic human, but unlike Sesshoumaru and a few other choice taiyoukai he didn't see why humans couldn't be used in sexual fantasies. He honestly couldn't think of any humanoid female youkai he'd been across with that round of a rear, and not to mention her breast size.

Perhaps he would keep her around much longer than he at first estimated. She would serve as some pleasant entertainment indeed.

AN: It's 2 AM so I'm going to stop there and go to bed. After becoming 18 and discovering the wonder of I sort of started writing this up just for the purpose of having something cool to submit the site. I really didn't have to think much because like my high school fic this is based on a naughty rp I had with a friend.


	2. Home

Chapter 2

Home

"The bone eater's well?" his unwanted voice kept her from falling asleep in the dirt once they stopped on their 'walk'.

He watched her slowly nod her head not bothering to lie since he knew what it was. He just chose to bring it up to feel the fear that radiated from her. She probably knew his plan was to kill Inuyasha and everyone else that got in his way once he returned with the complete jewel, and during his time travel her family would also be at great risk.

Provided he could get to the other side, and if he couldn't the girl would go on her own and return to him with the shard. There wasn't going to be a problem, because she knew that if there was Inuyasha, her friends, and villages, such as Kikyo's former home, would all be burnt to the ground. Still, all of that was going to be done anyways eventually, but she knew no matter what order chaos ensued it would all be quicker and easier with her cooperation somehow.

His crimson eyes glided over the well momentarily knowing he could make it through, there was nothing Inuyasha had that he didn't.

"What do you want Naraku?"

He looked down at the pathetic woman who lay by his feet leashed by the neck; none of it reflected how courageous and proud she really was. Why would she ask him such a question when her life was in his claws?

"The jewel shard you're harboring in your time."

"No, I mean what will you do when the jewel is complete? Do you just want to be strong, or something else? Was hurting Kikyo and slaughtering the demon slayers all worth it?"

"There is no question of worth, I'll kill whoever I please without a second thought."

That was the only answer she would be provided with, because there was really nothing more to give.

The desire for the jewel was something of Onigumo's that led to Naraku's very creation just like the lust for Kikyo. The feelings for Kikyo had of course been pushed out of his body, but not the need for the jewel. That need was who he was, and without the jewel he wouldn't have a purpose, and there was nothing wrong with that kind of existence. The jewel would turn him into a full fledged demon and he would have the strength to acquire whatever he wanted from that point on.

The only thing that was wrong with that was the fact that Inuyasha collected the shards for the same reason. He didn't like ever being in the same boat as that filthy hanyou, and even though the runt was much weaker than him the girl would always tell him he was strong enough without the jewel.

That was a comment Naraku never received nor wanted despite how much that statement would be true.

Who would ever say it anyways? He was thought of as a coward by the masses.

They could think what they wanted too, because he believed it to be good planning rather than cowardice.

"Stand," he tugged on her leash, "we're going to depart this world."

Naraku watched as she stumbled trying to get her footing and falling over again. He would have loved to keep pushing her to see what her limit was, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. His arms slid under her knees as she was picked up and held to his chest bridal style. Being as exhausted as she was she was ready to fall asleep once in such a comfortable position, but he kept pinching her and tugging on her leash to keep her in the waking world. He wanted her to be awake to witness the deaths of her family members or anyone else that crossed him.

Since she wouldn't be allowed one moment of peace Kagome stared into the well unsure of what would happen.

Time travel, that'd always been something that confused her during her journey for the jewel shards. She grew up watching movies and reading books about time travel, and every time the hero changed their own universe by altering something in the past, but for some reason that never applied to her. Her time was always the same after every journey, and that was what gave her hope all those times.

Naraku was always becoming stronger, but she didn't worry, because every time she returned home things were normal and nothing ever showed signs of once being ravaged by a power hungry hanyou with a magic jewel. Their enemy never had an affect on her time so she assumed Inuyasha was going to kill him before he could affect time.

Once she was secure in his arms Naraku jumped into the well and smirked when a blue light surrounded him. The jewel was practically in the palm of his hands now.

The journey seemed to take longer than he first predicted however. They only moved towards the dark abyss inches at a time, but the view wasn't too bad. The gravity had her hair and his swirling all around them getting acquainted with each other, and more to his pleasure the atmosphere seemed to have an effect on that short green fabric she wore that showed off her legs. It did not give him the view he was hoping for of her womanhood though, because it was heavily guarded by some kind of pink fabric; there was something inviting about it though.

Lightly his fingers brushed against the area finding out it was indeed silk like he'd suspected. He brushed at the area again, and was surprised when he heard a moan escape her.

She found his touch pleasant? He, who forced all her friend to suffer and attempted to kill her once or twice? She must have fallen asleep again.

Wanting to get a reaction from her his claws quickly plunged into her pussy and began pumping back and forth, going deep trying to make her wet.

Like predicted her eyes fluttered open with nothing more in them but pure shock. Once she realized what he'd been doing her leg lifted and kicked his hand away before she closed the area off.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled trying to escape his grasp.

"Relax my pet," he brought a finger up to his mouth and licked it, "I just wanted to see how you taste, and you taste delicious. I think I will help myself to more."

Why weren't they through the well yet? Kagome noticed something had to be wrong, but didn't have time to think before his claws slashed her panties off and tentacles came out of his back to wrap themselves around her waist and hold her above him. She was lowered just a bit so his tongue could make it's way into her flower and begin lapping.

Heat began to consume her lower regions with every flick of his tongue, and she felt badly betrayed by her own body. It wasn't long before his tongue found it's way to her pleasure bud and began to caress it. Her hands grabbed roughly at Naraku's hair as a way to put up some kind of offense, even thought it seemed to get her no where as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

He smirked inside of her at how easy this had been and how much he was enjoying her, but that soon turned into a grunt of pain as his tentacles began to burn from some kind of blue fire. Kagome was quickly thrown to the other side of the well as his flesh was burnt by the energy surrounding them. In order to delay the process he revealed all his appendages and tendrils that were soon being devoured.

Kagome watched his suffering safely from the other side and smiled. That's why it had been going so slow, the well was purifying him for some reason. This was why he never had an effect on her time period, because this was the day he was going to die.

After a few more minutes of hearing his pain and witnessing limb after limb burnt into nothingness Kagome's feet finally landed in her time. She felt rejuvenated when she looked over to see the bastard's eyes shut and his stupid baboon pelt ripped and soaked in blood. He had to be dead, and if he wasn't he would be soon. She had to travel through the well again to return to Inuyasha and it would force them back through the barrier where the rest of him would be purified.

"Prepare to finally get what you deserve Naraku," she announced as she mustered the energy to climb up the ladder and jump back down preparing to time travel.

"Wench," a harsh, but yet weak voice called from under her.

She was in mid air when one last tendril emerged from him and caught her by the ankle before slowly bringing her back down to him.

"Let me go or I'll purify you myself," she declared putting her hand bravely over the last slimy tentacle.

He panted as he spoke, "Do so and you'll die. The well tried to purify you as well, and would have succeeded for not for my release of demonic energy."

Kagome believed that story to only be a scare tactic before looking at her school uniform and noticed her top was burnt on the bottom and the sleeves were charred. She must have been side tracked when Naraku was being harmed, because her skirt was nothing more than a few blackened pieces around her. Naraku sacrificed his body parts to the well just in time or she would have died, and then he used his last amounts of strength to stop her from going through. Naraku had actually saved her life.

Well, he had to save her because he needed her, and this was after he had kidnapped her and violated her. Still, the fact that Naraku saved her was just something that would never sound right if it were said out loud.

She then remembered how weakened the whole journey had made her as the world around her began to darken and she collapsed at the bottom of the well, not even taking notice to the fact that it was on top of her worst enemy.

"Sis are you okay?"

"Leave her alone Souta, I'm sure whatever happened in the feudal era exhausted her."

"Hopefully not too exhausted, I am running of excuses to tell the school."

She always heard that conversation when she woke up on the other side, and here it was again. So she was safely in her own time. Good…she didn't want to be rudely awakened by Inuyasha after the dream, no, nightmare she had last night.

"How did I get here?" Kagome asked cracking her eyes open just a bit to see her mom's warm smiling face.

"Through the well of course."

"Yeah, why didn't Inuyasha come this time?" Souta asked.

"He was probably tired from a battle and he mentioned something about getting the Tetsusagia sharpened."

"Well Kagome we just wanted to make sure you're okay," she ushered the men out of the room and followed, "dinner will be ready in five minutes, we're having fish."

Kagome smiled before sitting up, and then laying back down. That hurt, her whole body was sore. How far did they walk? She couldn't remember the last thing her group did in the feudal era that would result in this kind of pain, or why she fell asleep at the bottom of the well. Couldn't Inuyasha have helped her, the jerk!

Deciding that staying in the room would only make her family worry she forced herself up clenching her teeth and ignoring the pain, but she didn't thing she had the stamina to change her clothes. She already felt comfortable in her pink pajamas with blue bunnies printed on them so there was no need to change that, and then after a painful walk through the hallway she wound up sitting at the dinner table fork in hand ready to eat.

"Here you go Kagome," her mother handed her a bowl of rice that the teenage girl quickly devoured.

She was starving so much that she paid no mind to the fact that she was eating steamed broccoli when she hated it, or the fact that someone was at the other side of the table staring at her with some inhuman red eyes.

Clank!

Her fork fell to the ground before she let out a scream.

"Kagome what's wrong?" her family all questioned.

"Him- he- what's he doing-

Naraku indeed sat on the other side of the table looking as he did when she first met the bastard, the well must have destroyed all of his body's extras such as the dragon tails and eyeball in his chest. Not only that but he looked too damn comfortable in her house. He'd been dressed in what looked like her grandfather's pajamas and an oversized bathrobe with a bowl of rice in his hands.

"He was with you in the well Kagome, you didn't tell us you were bringing a friend, or that anyone besides Inuyasha could go through the well. He woke up just an hour before you did."

Naraku didn't add anything to the conversation, but a smirk as he continued with his food.

Kagome's mind had turned into nothing but a bowl of confusion and fear. It worsened when she sensed her last jewel shard in Naraku's pajama pocket as well as the rest he'd collected on his own. He had everything he came here for, so it wouldn't be long until he would attempt to kill them all.

"Want me to pass the soup?" Souta held the bowl in his hand as though his life wasn't close to ending.

"I lost my appetite," was all she could add not loosing eye contact with Naraku, "mom I'll be with my 'friend' on the porch, I need to ask him about something jewel shards related."

"Just don't stay out there too long, I want you back into bed right away and then maybe you can go to school tomorrow before you head back."

"Right mom," Kagome dragged herself over to the other side of the table and just stared at him, hoping he would agree to speak with her since she had no force in the world to make him.

Naraku didn't move for a bit, probably a way just to toy with her mind before standing up and following her outside.

"Please don't do anything that you plan to do," Kagome quickly pleaded, "you have all the shards you're going to get from my group, so leave."

"And you believe you can just give me commands?" he chuckled.

"I'm not in the mood for any games Naraku, I just want you to leave my family alone! There is no reason for you to do anything."

"There hasn't yet, your mother assisted in getting me out of that well and dressing me, but her usefulness has run out as well as that of the rest of your family."

Kagome's hands flung out and courageously grabbed on to his pajamas, "No! There is no reason to kill anybody, please don't."

"There is no reason to keep them alive, or you, but your begging does entertain me."

Salt was the next thing he could smell, the girl was crying now. Obviously her family was important to her, and something that mortals held in high regard. He was just a collection of many demons and couldn't remember much from Onigumo's pathetic past so he didn't know what importance a family held, but obviously important if this girl was so close to dropping on her knees for them.

"Where do lesser youkai collect?" he asked knowing that stirring away from the subject of her family's fate would be the perfect way to keep her on edge for the rest of their time together.

Oh, and it did. There was so much fear in her voice. Delicious fear.

"Lesser youkai? Naraku, demons don't exist anymore, you can't rebuild your body here."

Her voice, it was so sad…

Him destroying her home really would shatter her.

In her statement she also didn't hold any bitterness towards him or promise of a premature death, she understood that she was at his mercy. This girl who would stand up to him until the bitter end was now bending.

Her words then hit him, no youkai? How was that possible? He saw from Kagome's house that humans had come along way with better stoves, lights that turned on when activated by a switch, and some kind of black box that projected images, but enough to be the dominate species on Earth?

"There are none?"

"No one in this time even believes demons ever existed besides gramps, and I don't think they're hiding among us or one of them would have revealed themselves to steal a shard."

The first thing he thought about was the fact that he would never inhabit his other body again, and now he was back to this form that resembled a human a bit too much for his liking. He couldn't go back through the well or he would die without those extra parts, but this world had nothing to offer him.

Or everything to offer him, with just the right plan.

He smirked before turning to Kagome and stalking her to the point her back was pressed up against the house, "I shall be acquiring your assistance once again little pet."

His face lightly nuzzled her neck smiling the fear that came from her pores.

"Assistance? What- I can't…you have the shards just leave!"

"Still rebellious to the last minute, are we pet? As much as you would like me to be killed by the well on my way back I have cut my losses. I will continue on in this world, and I cannot do that without you."

"What do you want? And why should I help you? You made Inuyasha and Kikyo betray each other, you cursed Miroku, and what you did to Sango's family is unforgivable!"

Still his body was pressed up against hers as his hand caressed her cheek, "And what if I hadn't made a move Kagome? The shikon would have been purified and you would have lived peacefully here while Kikyo and Inuyasha remained lovers with a family until death...I know you never would have wanted that…"

Naraku's statement had an impact on Kagome. What if the shikon had been purified? Her life would have been…well…normal, not as it was now. This whole time she thought she was only fighting Naraku to help her friends and he never really did anything to her, but really he had an effect on her whole life. He changed her destiny the very day he merged.

Funny how time was.

Inuyasha and Kikyo could have been together. That would have been the better ending for the story. They both never would have been betrayed and probably would have been better people with unthawed hearts, and she never would have known the hanyou she loved so much at all…

"Jealous that Kikyo has always been closer to him than you could ever be?" he picked up on her emotions right away.

"Quit playing with my mind!" she attempted to push him away even though it did no good.

"It's such a nice toy, the younger the more fragile…maybe I should see what emotions I could arise out of that brother of yours. I heard your mother mention your father died shortly after he was born, death of an unknown parent can always arise something good."

"Don't you dare!"

"Then again I suppose your home would make a bargaining chip, but are you willing to sacrifice Inuyasha for them?"

"What are you asking? You can't touch Inuyasha on this side of the well."

"I don't need to touch him, he isn't coming to the rescue so I assume he is dead in this time period, and since you won't be going back even when the well is fixed he is out of your reach."

"What?"

"In exchange for your family's life you will continue to be my pet…and I don't desire to go back to that time just of yet. You'll never see the hanyou again."

As long as Inuyasha was indeed alive in some time period Kagome wouldn't have second thoughts about choosing her family over her love, but her dignity? Naraku was her enemy, but the thought of Souta getting hurt by him was too much to bare!

"The choice is yours, either belong to me or be killed by me."

By that statement Naraku meant he really didn't need her that much anymore and she could be replaced, but…like she chose that day with Inuyasha when he was pinned to the tree she would pick life over death.

"I'll be yours."

"What was that?"

He clearly heard her…he just wanted to here it louder.

"I'll be yours Naraku," tears began to prick out of her eyes.

"Good choice," he whispered, his crimson eyes locking on to hers as his claws traveled over her chest.

Was he going to violate her again? Now that she was 'his' she wouldn't be able to object to such a thing, well, maybe she could, maybe if she was just obedient until her family was out of harm's way she could fight again.

"This will hurt," was all she heard before she could feel his claws pierce her chest and all went black.


End file.
